


Jack and John

by scifirevolutions



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamlet - Shakespeare, Torchwood
Genre: Implied sex with aliens, M/M, Other, Short play, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones implied, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like out of a play, a scene where John Hart visits Jack Harkness.<br/>A lot of dialogue, not much happens; everything implied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and John

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I was a kid (ok it was only three years ago, but I feel so old already).

_Garden, two chairs, Jack is sitting and reading._

_Enter John._  

Jack: What took you so long?

John: Time traffic.

_Jack gives a faint smile._

John: How you doing?

Jack: Terrible.

John: Ianto?

Jack: Who?

John: Your boyfriend?

Jack: Oh... no, he died in... well, it's the job.

John: Pity, he was a real catch... And how many people have you seen since? 

Jack: Now, hang on-

_John cocks an eyebrow at him._

         ... five.

John: That's more than usual.

Jack: It's as if nothing pleases me anymore; I mean the world has lost it's beauty to me and-

John: How long has it been since you last saw him?

Jack: Him who?

_John points up._

John: Him, him.

Jack: Not since I last died. 

John: That long?

Jack: He's got a new girlfriend you know.

John: Tough luck.

Jack: Yeh, luck.

_Pause_

        I've travelled across the universe, seen aliens, living robots... and still what's the point?

John: of what?

Jack: Living!

John: Oh, I see, you're depressed. 

Jack: You're just realizing that now?

John: Sorry, I'm a bit tired; had a rough night; sex with a Doovari, you know how it is. 

Jack: Even that seems worthless to me.

John: That bad?

_Jack sighs._

Jack: What a piece of work is man. How noble in reason...

John: What the? 

_John pulls the book that Jack's holding from his hands._

         Hamlet!?! Well, no wonder you're in this state! What you need is to take your mind off... life.

         Come on, drinks are on me... and then maybe we can go over to my place.

 

 


End file.
